Thornix: A Super Mario Spin-Off Story
by Crystal Furuya
Summary: After being stung by an alien wasp, a Bandit ends up being pregnant with a mutant larva inside of him! Either I got some random idea somewhere, or being ripped-off from one story from Lemmy's Land.


_**Thornix: A Super Mario Spin-Off Story**_

It was a dark night, and some Toads walked into the Temple of the Challenges, which was housed by several monsters such as a big Goomba. One of them was a flying shadow. The mysterious Toad learns about the life of the shadow, which is then awakened by an accidetal voice of one female Toad and flew to the nearest house. The next morning, the Mario Bros. passed the red house and the scene now cuts to a blue-robed Bandit eating popcorn shrimp at the table, listening to "Blue (Da Ba Dee)" by Eiffel 65 on the radio. Then the song was interrupted by an announcement that the the creature was flying somewhere in the person's house. The Bandit didn't pay attention to the announcement and then the radio was affected with garbled sounds, which prompts Bandit to fix the antenna. Above the radio, something from the dark corner of the cupboard flew at him. A few minutes later, a loud scream of pain was heard. The blue masked thief held his stomach and then moves his hands away from it. A red swelling was seen on his stomach. The Bandit then collapse on the floor and his mask fell off. Later that evening, Bandit, with his mask now on, woke up on the bed to find out that he was in the clinic.

**Bandit:** I've been taken to the clinic? *looks at the Toads* By you guys?

The Toads look at him.

**Toad:** Dr. Mario is going to be there any minute to check on you.

**Bandit:** I'm going nuts now!

Bandit looked at his stomach, which is now turning purple.

**Bandit:** What's going on in here?

Bandit looked at his stomach again, which is had now bleeding.

**Bandit:** Ok, this is weird! My stomach turns purple and now it bleeds! And how did I get in here? The last thing I remember was in my house.

Dr. Mario suddenly appeared.

**Bandit:** Are you a doctor?

**Dr. Mario:** Sure I am!

**Bandit:** Belive me, doc! I was stunged by this flying bee-thing this morning!

**Dr. Mario:** Oh my gosh! You was stung by a wasp and your tummy was bleeding!

**Bandit:** I never told you that!

**Dr. Mario:** I'll give you some prescription! Right then!

**Bandit:** Sheesh!

At night, the Bandit ran home with a pill in his hands, and then shuts his door.

**Bandit:** Ahhhhh... Home at last!

He walks toward the TV to turn it on, but he stopped halfway to see his stomach, now being fat and turns red.

**Bandit:** GASP! I mustn't be pregnant!

Bandit ran through the kitchen and bumped into a cupboard. And then he ran to the living room and accidentally bumped into a TV.

**Bandit:** I mustn't be blinded!

Bandit took a pill and lays on the bed to sleep. 6 o' clock AM, when an alarm rings, Bandit slamed it. He yawns and looked at his belly. It is now getting bigger and more redder. Also, he felt something hurting in his stomach. Then the doorbell rang. Bandit ran to the door and open it, revealing to be a red-shelled Koopa Troopa.

**KT:** Wow! I never knew you had such a big belly!

**Bandit:** I just want you to come in, but I want to go to Rite Aid to get my birth-control pill!

**KT:** Huh?

Bandit ran through the door and KT followed him to Rite Aid. Nabbit was working there as a precriptionist, and Bandit ran to the counter and ask for a birth-control pill.

**Bandit:** Give me some birth-control pills!

**Nabbit:**: What kind? If... WHOA! You're a guy, and guys can't use birth-control pills!

**Bandit:** Look at my belly...

**Nabbit:** looks at Bandit's stomach, which is now bigger than his head.

**Nabbit:**: Oh my goodness! I'll call the doctor right away!

Nabbit ran off, angering Bandit.

**Bandit:** Argh, no one wants my birth-control pill...

A Capnap pops out from the counter.

**Capnap:** Welcome to the pill service! I'm Nabbit's replacement!

**Bandit:** I just want a birth-control pill because of this belly below me...

A Capnap looks at Bandit's belly.

**Capnap:** I wonder why guys can be pregnant for?

**Bandit:** I dunno. Plus, I was stung by a wasp yesterday.

**Capnap:** Did you say that you was stung by an alien Thornix yesterday?

**Bandit:** What's that?

**Capnap:** It's the one of those alien wasps that I went to see yesterday. It flew off to your house yesterday.

**Bandit:** And how did I get pregnant after I got stung?

**Capnap:** I don't know...

Suddenly, Bandit heard a woman screaming in pain, and looks at the TV. It was an alien movie, and the one of the main characters got pregnant.

**Bandit:** YIKES! I was impregnated by an alien wasp! No matter why I had that!

He ran off to the theater and sees KT eating a some butter-flavored popcorn and drinking Pepsi.

**KT:** Have you seen this movie? It's probably a wasp movie.

Bandit sees the screen to see a tiny, killer wasp stings a boy Toad's stomach and it swells, looking like the same belly Bandit has.

**Bandit:** A flying wasp parasite!? No matter what it is!

Bandit ran out from the theater.

**KT:** Hello?

And Bandit went home to lay on the bed and went to take a nap. Suddenly, his roaring tummy woke him up. Bandit held his inflated belly and groaned as he passed gas. Bandit was embarrased as the Little Mouser came out of the mouse hole near his bed.

**LM:** You let some gas!

**Bandit:** Yes I did... WHOA! Is that mouse talking to me?

Bandit ran to under the covers and cowers in fear. He then pops out from under the cover and he sees nothing but different colors of abstract versions of his room. Everything he saw was red, blue and green.

**Bandit:** What's wrong with me!?

Bandit held his stomach, breathing so he can relieve pain. His face is now pale and green, and his tummy was getting worse by the minute. He was also felt something coming out of both ends: His mouth and his butthole, prompting him to ran off to the bathroom. Bandit then held his breath and turned greed or blue. He had to do something before he pukes out something that he hates! He also knew that the slimy lump of poop was inside of his colon, waiting to be slithered out like a snake. The Bandit went here and there to the bathroom. Once he's entered the bathroom, he accidentally releases his bowels. He had nothing to do besides standing there, groaning and holding his stomach. He collapsed and the snot was dripping on his invisible nostrils (or an invisible part of his mask) as his eyes begin to swirl around. The masked thief then walk slowly near the toilet, and his cheeks began to grow a little. He tried to reach for a toilet as he bloats and groan a bit more, and he suddenly grunted, ripped out a large fart and started to defecate. A large log of poop, which was a half a foot long or more, was seeping out his butt and landed onto the floor, as Bandit doesn't wear any underwear. Due to hallucination, the blue masked thief couldn't see the toilet nowhere and still groaning as he ends up bloating more, turning more purple. In the process, three more pieces of poop came out and added onto the pile. The Bandit bloat a bit more, and he gets up and walk near the trash can. The blue creature still squeezed out three giant logs of poop that plopped onto the floor. Bandit's eyes still had swirls in them and he is going to throw up soon. Droplets of sweat were flying off of his forehead and some of them were pouring on his face.

**Bandit *thinking*:** (I hope the pain will go away soon...)

Without even noticing why the pain has gotten into his stomach, he is bloated more and more, turning and now glowing several colors. Without noticing that the soap was there, he accidentally slipped on one, hits onto the wall, and the lightbulb fell into his head, knocking him out. The bathroom light then turned off automatically due to the lightbulb falling off, and Bandit then gets up. Thankfully, his glowing head makes him see that he was going, and his belly was now growing so big as a balloon with visible blood vessels on it. Bandit was panicked as his red glowing belly inflates like balloons. With no option, he still sweating as his tummy and his cheeks bloats more until it is the size of the water balloons that are almost about to burst. He felt his heart beat a lot faster now. In the another hand, four more pieces of poop coming out and lands of the floor. Bandit's snot still dripping, and he is about to vomit... right in front of his favorite Koopalings comic book! LM pops out of the mouse hole, and gasps in horror as he realize what is about to happen to Bandit.

**LM:** No, not on your Koopaling comic book!

The scene now cuts oustide of the house with the Mario Brothers ran near it. A loud barf was heard, making the Mario Brothers ran away in fear. Then, cuts to Bandit laying on his bed, with his sweat still pouring and his snot still dripping on it.

**Bandit:** It keeps getting worse inside of my body... and who else!?

Mario, Luigi, KT, LM, the Lakitu **Cameraman**, Sakira the cat and Dedenne from _Pokémon X and Y_ appeared around Bandit's bed.

**KT:** You better look at something below yourself now!

**Cameraman:** Why do anyone put me in Mario Golf?

**Dedenne:** And why am I doing here?

Dedenne ran off.

**Sakira:** And why the author put me in this story?

**Bandit:** I really hate crossovers... Huh!?

Bandit looks at the bottom. The wasp was now there under him!

**Bandit:** This is probably not the same wasp that stung me!

A Bandit ran off from the bed with the wasp chasing him. A Bandit still looking at his belly and found out that it was now back to normal. It was no longer swelled. Bandit still heard a buzz and ran off from the door and into the 7-Eleven store, and then came out and then ran to the random rock and hid there. He looks at the wasp that was now sad.

**Bandit:** Huh? What is wrong with that guy?

He pops out from under the rock and the wasp looks at him. Bandit finally realized what was happening.

**Bandit:** Gee! I was giving an explosive birth to a wasp!

Another wasp appeared out of nowhere, giving a smile to a smaller one. And so did Capnap, who also appeared in front of the Rite Aid store.

**Capnap:** Oh, there you are, Thornix and your child! I'll be given you a this giant jar!

He then traps two Thornixes in a jar. Bandit was happy, and so did many Mario characters and some Pokémon! They gathered around Capnap and cheered.

**Bandit:** Capnap has caught two wasps!

**Capnap:** I though so!

And then the Koopalings, Tensaiman from _Tottemo! Luckyman_ and Speedy Cerviche from _Samurai Pizza Cats_ appeared out of nowhere!

**Speedy:** This is the first time that Capnap has caught two wasps!

**Bandit:** This was a dream!

**Speedy:** ...

**Tensaiman:** ...

**Capnap:** ...

**Koopalings:** ...

**Bandit:** I just said, it was just a dream!

**Kris the Yoshi:** Flippin' Frogs! I'm glad that you're having a nightmare about your birth to insects!

**Bandit:** I never told you that!

And then Bandit went down to history, then he woke back up in the clinic and saw Dr. Mario. Then Bandit ran off for real, and everything happened exactly like before. Bandit is then woke up and saw Dr. Mario again. The Bandit then looks at the camera.

**Bandit:** And that's the never-ending cycle!

As Bandit says this, the fan fic irises out.

END!


End file.
